Rascal VS Rogue
Back to 2010 Logs Rogue Rascal Rogue is out, doing what... well it looks like she’s checking on a few things. Yes, she's tracking down some materials...for what nefarious purpose..who knows. Rascal scoots along minding his own business his smaller alt mode allows him to hover along spots larger mechs would surely collapse. The little scamp is pretty far from home but the chance at riches and treasure are too tempting for him to pass up. Rumor has it a shipment of high end parts was lost here sometime back and Rascal is out to find it. He is on a mission for riches and might as well have blinders on because he's oblivious to anything but finding this shipment. Rogue lets her gaze drift about, as she hovers over the area. "Too much junk in the way..." As she eyes the surface... as a couple of rockets pop up over her shoulders and streak downwards to clear away some of the rubble and weak areas. Rascal jerks to a halt as the explosion from the rockets rip through a section to his left. The scooter backs up some and transforms before ducking behind some debris. With luck he wasn't seen but chances are he's been discovered. Taking cover behind the debris Rascal quickly clips on a faceplate and golden optic visor over his normally blue optics. Rogue frowns a bit, as she sets loose another pair of rockets to take out some more of the roadway... cons don't need roads.. all the do is help out bots...so let’s just get rid of them. The little mech peeks his head around the debris just in time to have his face nearly blown off. He cries out, "Whoa whoa! Easy there!" as he dives again this time out into the open as the pile of debris he was just hiding behind is almost vaporized. "You nearly slagged me!" he yells again getting to his feet. Still the mech hasn't seen exactly who fired these rockets. Rogue watches the ground, not be ground so much anymore. She stops for a moment as she hears the yell. She shrugs it off.."Slagged... yes, I need to turn it up and slag everything..." Rascal dusts himself off for a moment before processing what Rogue has just said, "Nah nah nah! You dun need to slag everything now." He leaps to the side again before she can fire upon him. "I mean sure slag all this other stuff..... but definitely not me." He shakes his head and begins to wonder if this chance at wealth is really worth the trouble now. Rogue says, "Oh, yes...you are so right. Why should I just destroy the ground, when target practice is so much more fun. Thank you for volunteering"" Rascal violently shakes his head "No!" while waving his arms about. "Take it easy there! I don't think that's the right approach. I'm sure you shouldn't be shooting at a soon to be Decepticon recruit." He sighs and hopes this will at least buy him a moment of breathing room as he starts formulating an escape strategy. Rogue ponders a moment, "Actually... that’s my job. Weed out the weak Decepticons. So, running across you... just made my life easier.." as she raise up her arm and points it at you. Rascal mutters something under his breath before diving for cover again. "Well sometimes brute strength isn't always the answer." The smaller mech yells from behind cover. He scrambles to activate his cloaking device and hopefully he can disappear before Rogue slags his cover. Moving swiftly he tries to distance himself from the cover as his cloaking mechanism comes on-line. Rogue says, "Yes, that’s true... sometimes.." as her hands begin to spark, "You just need to attack everywhere. It's a lot easier then aiming." The electricity begins to spark back and forth between her hands as it starts to grow larger and larger. She then pushes her hands forward and a ball of lightning shoots out towards the road and everything on it." Combat: Rogue attacks Rascal with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Rascal's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rascal's cover didn't exactly do its job as he shrieks in agony. The electricity courses over him and for a moment disrupts his cloaking. He flashes in and out of stealth for a moment before his systems take full effect. Once activated Rascal tries to slip silently over the edge of the roadway and into one of the many collapsed sections. "Catch me if you can!" is all that's heard before he takes refuge in the darkness below. +Stealth: Rascal's Stealth Field flickers on, and he disappears. Rogue watches the sparking fade on the ground, "Oh, what kind of con is this.. runs away from a fight. Tsk, tsk... what a shame. No, best to not even try the academy... yes, best to just end it for you here and now." Rascal continues to creep along under the collapsed section of roadway. His small form allows him to wriggle and squirm into the tighter spaces. "You’re just jealous. I can't help it your just a thick plated brute!" He probably shouldn't get into some sort of yelling match while trying to hide but Rascal's still young and doesn't always think things thru. Rogue hmms as the road speaks... well then, the road needs to pay for that. Now one would think, if you saw someone blowing up the road before...that would be the worst place to be.... but, alas... as she release a full load carpet bombing the road. Rascal continues to skitter about in the darkness beneath the road. There's a horrible grinding and twisting of metal as the bombing from Rogue rips his cover to bits. Rascal luckily was deep enough he doesn't take much damage but his quaint little hiding spot is ruined. He scrambles to the surface again his stealth systems are draining his energon fast. With little to no options left he's gonna' have to stand his ground and fight. Grabbing up a shard of gnarled roadway Rascal draws back and hurls it at the femme. "Shove this up your AFT!" is the best battle cry he could think of at the moment. Rogue tsks tsks as the shard hits her, and crumbles to dust. "Next time, pick a rock that’s built better. Also.. try this... time to DIE!" As she fires off a blast from her arm laser back at the wanna be Decepticon. Rascal's struck in the abdomen from the laser blast. He grips his midsection and stumbles forward onto one knee. "Well if you'd like me to die it'll take more than that." He tries to sound brave and such but it's clearly not his strong suit. He hacks up a bit of energon before wiping it off his face with the backside of his hand. With his other hand he picks up a chunk of solid metal this time. Rising to his feet and cocking back to throw he slings the debris at Rogue again....hopefully with better success this time. Combat: Rascal attacks Rogue with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! Rogue starts to laugh, "Oh, well I'm sorry... I didn't know you were so interested in a speedy death.. but if that’s your choice... I'm more the willing to comply..." As a pair of rockets pop up over her shoulders and streak towards Rascal, weaving back and forth with each other as they do, "Say hello to Primus." Combat: Rogue attacks Rascal with missile Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rascal's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rascal's rocked by the rockets but doesn't give up just yet. He groans and struggles to his feet and again comes up with a piece of debris. It's sad but just so happens to be the only attack he really has. Rather than try and throw as hard as he can he decides it'd be better to just hit with a weaker throw. "I just figured such a mighty warrior as yourself could dispatch of me with little to no effort." He hurls the debris again hopefully striking home this time. Combat: Rascal attacks Rogue with unarmed Level: 1 and MISSES! Rogue says, "I've never met someone so ready to die..." As she transforms, and the electricity begins to spark over her wings. Before releasing in a wave of lightning that streaks forward crackling with energy. "Surfs up..." Combat: Rogue attacks Rascal with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Rascal's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Rascal's armor is shot and his health isn't doing much better. The little mech definitely isn't cut out for combat. The bolt of lightning sends him flying over the edge of the crater he'd just crawled out of before. Knowing he can't win this and his energon isn't full enough to keep fighting the scamp only has one option left..... flight. He lands with a *thud* then shake shake shakes his head to clear out the stars. He frantically stirs up a bit of dust then leaps for the darkest spot he can find. With luck he can activate his stealth again and get away before meeting his makers. His cloaking field begins to come online again before the little mech flickers a few times and disappears into the darkness hopefully. +Stealth: Rascal's Stealth Field flickers on, and he disappears. +Roll: Rogue rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 2. Rogue says, "What.. no more talk?.. no more insults?.. No more rocks?.. please.... a cloud of dust?" As her engines seem to pump up a second, then with a fwhooomp and a sonic boom. A wave of sound spreads out in all directions from her location, sweeping the dust and such along with it..." Rascal's caught up in his own cloud of dust but remains silent still scrambling along the jagged crater and away from the rampaging femme. He doesn't have any catchy come back or quip to retort with. Instead he holds his wounds and tries to sneak away. His armor is destroyed and his systems are going crazy the little mech is beat up pretty badly. Rogue hmmms, as she tries to find the little mech. Odd, how that one cloud of dust seems to be. She kicks in the engines, as she fires up her nose lasers. No body, so it must still be here...as she begins to strafe the crater and the area around it. Rascal grumbles as this femme just won't let up. The laser fire pelts the ground around him as he takes a few more random shots before ducking beneath a section of collapsed roadway for shelter. He's pinned down and hurt badly.... this definitely doesn't look good for Rascal who remains motionless while taking a moment to collect himself and catch his breath. If he doesn't think of something fast he's gonna' be scrap metal. Rogue says, "My, my my... I guess you've proven yourself. Yes you survived the initiation. Come on out now, and we'll get you to the academy." Rascal wants to laugh or yell something back but remains silent. He might be young still but he's no fool. Rascal wouldn't have survived this long on his own if he were that gullible to fall for a trick like that. He peeks out of his hiding hole and checks to make sure the femme isn't spraying him with laser fire still. Feeling the coast is clear enough Rascal slinks his way out and starts making his slow escape. Rogue flies up higher, and just let’s loose with a bevy of rockets. Carpet bombing the area again.. can't see anything, but it's a good way to to clear the ground. Rascal's quick on his feet and luckily makes it under some cover again just in time to avoid the worst of the recent rocket barrage. He bunkers down again and quietly waits out the assault. This femme is very persistent. Rogue transforms and looks about for a few moments, then dusts off her hands. "Not everyone is meant to be a con I guess...." She looks about once more before heading back towards Poly. Rascal remains silent and lets the femme fly off. He never had any intentions of being a con and this is the second time he's had to pretend he did..... this time however he's learned his lesson and definitely won't be pretending to be a recruit again. Once the coast is clear Rascal lets out a sigh and winces as his midsection leaks energon from the gaping wound. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs